powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Mia Watanabe
"Pink Ranger, ready!" Mia Watanabe is Samurai Ranger Sky, the Pink Samurai Ranger in Power Rangers Samurai. She is described as the "big sister" of the team, and is given the element of Sky to battle evil. Personality Mia is a mature, optimistic big sister to the Power Rangers. She is so eager to give that sometimes her own needs get overlooked. She hoped that someday, she would find her "Prince Charming", possibly hinting that it was Kevin, who looked at her with a smile or Jayden at all the times she there for him She considers herself to be a great cook, but none of the other Rangers agree (save for Lauren, who inexplicably adores her cooking). One thing they can agree on is that Mia is a crucial part of their monster-fighting team. Biography When Mia was young, she used to play with her brother Terry by playing music. At some point after that, Mia began her training as a Samurai who would later become a Power Ranger. Mia first appeared in Origins, where she joins the Samurai Rangers in their first battle to save the world. She attempts to help Kevin out in "Deal With a Nighlok", when a kid makes a deal with a Nighlok, after they find out what it was, she and Kevin attacked the Nighlok, and when the others arrive they manage to win. In the episode "Forest for the Trees", Ji gives her the Beetle Disk. Mike becomes jealous that she got the Disk and not him. Mia later gives it to Mike, saying "he'll make better use of the Disk then she can". Later in "He Ain't Heavy Metal, He's My Brother" her brother Terry arrives in town, and she ends up singing with her brother and Antonio. This episode also marks her first use of the Black Box and going into Super Samurai Mode. She later helps the team form the Gigazord. Later she uses the "Power of the Ancestors" to be the second Ranger to use the Shogun Mode Battlizer after Jayden. Samurai Ranger Sky, Pink Samurai Ranger As the Pink Ranger, Mia has access to multiple modes. - Mega= Mega Mode Pink Ranger morphs into her Mega Mode for Megazord battles. To change modes she morphs her Spin Sword into the Mega Blade. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Samurai Disks *Mega Blade Zords *Turtle FoldingZord - Super Samurai= Super Samurai Mode For added power in close combat and ground battles, Pink Ranger goes into Super Samurai Mode with the Black Box. The rangers can only access this mode one at a time. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Samurai Disks *Super Spin Sword **Spin Sword **Black Box Zords *Turtle FoldingZord - Super Mega= Super Mega Mode While in the Black Box's Super Mode, if a Megazord battle is necessary, the Pink Ranger can morph her Spin Sword into the Mega Blade. The resulting combo is a mix of both Mega and Super modes. The rangers can only access this mode one at a time. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Samurai Disks *Super Mega Blade **Mega Blade **Black Box *** Shogun Buckle (not in use) Zords *Turtle FoldingZord - Shogun= Shogun Mode While in Super Mega Mode, the Pink Ranger can summon Battlizer armor with the Shogun Buckle. The rangers can only access this mode one at a time. Mia used this mode only once in battle. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Shogun Buckle *Samurai Disks *Shogun Spear Zords *Bull Megazord - Illusion= This mode appeared during the first of Trickster's illusions. This mode does not power up nor power down Mia. }} Ranger Key The Pink Samurai Ranger Key is Mia's personal ranger key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Emma Goodall (Super Megaforce Pink) who uses it to fight as the Pink Samurai Ranger. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Samurai Rangers while fighting Headridge. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Samurai Rangers in their fight with Matacore. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Samurai Rangers in their fight with Osogain. Gallery Logo 3.jpg|Mia in Season 1 Mia.jpg|Mia in Season 2 Notes *The character on her helmet (天) is the kanji character for "heaven", but the writers for Power Rangers: Samurai decided to translate it to "sky" to avoid offending anyone unintentionally. *Early scripts listed her name as "Sadie." *Like her Sentai counterpart Mako, Mia has a big sister presence although her cooking is something left to be desired. *Spike Skullovitch has a crush on her Ranger self, mirroring his dad's crush on Kimberly Ann Hart back in Mighty Morphin'. *She is the first Pink Ranger to have a Battlizer-like armor. She is also the first female with a Battlizer-like armor. *She is the second present-day Samurai Ranger to use Shogun Mode in battle, after Jayden, later Kevin. *Her surname was only revealed via her driver's license.http://i40.tinypic.com/30i83fo.jpg Mia's license **Incidentally, she shares her surname with another Samurai Ranger, Cameron; further Cameron's Sentai counterpart had the title of the "Sky Ninja", similar in element to Mia's Samurai element. *As revealed in Something Fishy, Mia is afraid of frogs. **She shares this fear with Madison Rocca, of Mystic Force. *In the Japanese dub of Power Rangers Samurai, Mia is voiced by Sachiko Kojima. *Mia was mentioned by Jayden in the Power Rangers Super Megaforce episode Samurai Surprise. References See Also ru:Мия Category:Samurai Category:Ranger Category:Pink Ranger Category:Samurai Rangers Category:Super Samurai Category:Female PR Rangers Category:Wind-elemental PR Ranger Category:New Saban Era Power Rangers